


How Was The Kiss?

by pisces714



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Madancy, On-screen kiss, Phone Calls, Phone Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: Mads and Hugh share their first on-screen kiss and it leads to a very sexy phone call.
Relationships: Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	How Was The Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is just for fun. I really admire and respect Mads and Hugh and don't mean to insinuate any of this actually happened. Partially inspired by Mads calling Hugh a handsome man.

Hugh was awoken in the middle of the night to his phone ringing. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, rolled over onto his back, stretching out his legs, and instinctually answered his phone, not checking who was calling this late.

"Hello?" Hugh said sleepily.

"Hugh, how was the kiss?"

The voice on the other end of the line was very deep, and heavily accented. He immediately recognized it to be that of Mads. His voice always sounded deeper, with a more pronounced accent on the phone. 

"Mads?"

"Yes, Hugh, it's me."

Hugh took a moment to process what had happened earlier in the day. They had shared their first on-screen kiss as Hannibal and Will in the very last scene of season 3. It wasn't in the script but they were both overtaken by the moment of looking into each other's eyes and at each other's lips. In one of the takes, after Hannibal looked at Will's lips, instead of Will putting his head on Hannibal's shoulder like the other takes, Will decided to look up into Hannibal's eyes. They locked eyes, and Hannibal initiated the kiss. The kiss was slow, soft, and sensual, and interrupted way to soon by the director saying "Cut". Hugh had secretly wished the kiss had gone on longer. He wasn't entirely sure if this was Hannibal and Will sharing a kiss, or if it was Mads and Hugh.

Hugh looked over at the clock. It was 2:55 am. He then looked down his body to see that he was getting a rapidly growing erection. The thought of the kiss and hearing Mads' voice had apparently gone directly to his cock.

"Fuck." He mumbled into the phone, as he put his hand on his cock to calm it down.

"What was that, Hugh?" Mads said flirtatiously.

"Uh, sorry, um yes. You are a fantastic kisser, Mads." Hugh let out a soft breathe trying to control himself. 

"As are you, Hugh. I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries. You were standing there, and I couldn't resist. You are a handsome man, Hugh." Mads let out a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"Uh, no, I actually enjoyed it. I wish it went on longer." Hugh stroked himself over his boxers briefs just once, just to relieve some of the pressure. He couldn't help it with Mads praising his kissing and telling him he is handsome with that sexy voice. He tried to suppress the light moan that came out of him and hoped that Mads wouldn't notice. He knew he should probably end the call so he could relieve himself.

"I wish that too. I would love to kiss you again. Maybe Hannibal and Will will have an actual kissing scene next season." Mads said almost seductively.

"Oh, Mads." Hugh gasped. He stroked himself again, he knew he shouldn't have. "I, uh, should probably get going."

"Hugh, are you touching yourself?" Mads said abruptly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You got me hard. Are you happy?" Hugh said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "As I said, I should probably go." 

"If you wish, but I would love to stay on the line."

"Really?"

"Really. Put your phone on speaker and set it down. Tell me what you need."

Hugh immediately put his phone on speaker and set it down by his head. He quickly slipped out of his boxer briefs and put his hand back on his cock with his other hand on his chest, teasing his nipples.

"I need you to touch yourself too. I'm not doing this alone. Are you hard?"

"Yes, I was going to wait until I got off the phone with you but this is a pleasant surprise, Hugh."

Hugh could hear Mads putting his phone on speaker, setting it down, and disrobing.

"Are we really doing this?" Hugh started to stroke himself slowly using his pre come as lubricant. He wasn't sure if his cheeks were burning from embarrassment or arousal. Maybe a combination of both.

"If you aren't comfortable, I will bid you goodnight and get off the phone." Mads voice was becoming slightly breathless and even deeper from being aroused.

"No, uh, please stay. Are you…ahh…touching yourself too?" Hugh couldn't contain a little moan.

"Yes." Mads began to breathe heavily into the phone and Hugh could hear rustling in the background. "Have you fantasized about me?"

"Yes." Hugh let out a loud moan.

"What have you fantasized?"

"Your beautiful, talented, lips on my…" 

"Don't be shy. You can say it."

"My cock." Hugh started to stroke himself a little faster.

"I would love to pleasure you like that, Hugh."

"Fuck, Mads". Hugh moaned again loudly at that and had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. "I'm close. Are you?"

"I'm getting there. Keep stroking yourself. I want to hear you come."

Hugh began stroking himself again. He could feel his orgasm coming quickly now. He moaned into the phone loudly for Mads. He could hear Mads breathing heavily and moaning a bit too.

"I also think about…ahh…you fucking me." Hugh was so close and not thinking about what he was saying.

"I would love to do that to you to, Hugh."

With that Hugh came into his hand and onto his abdomen. He continued to stroke himself through his orgasm.

"Fuck Mads, you made me come so hard. I want you to come for me too." Hugh kept his hand on his very slowly softening cock.

"Tell me what you want to do to me."

"I want to suck your cock and then ride you until you come."

"Fuck, Hugh. I'm close. That would be amazing."

Hugh listened as Mads let out a gasp and came.

"You made me come so fuckin' hard too." Mads said as he started to come down from his orgasm.

They both laid there breathing into the phone for a few moments.

"That was amazing. I can't believe we just did that." Hugh said still breathing heavily.

"Yes, I enjoyed it too, a lot." Mads was still breathless as well.

"I don't think I will be able to wait to see you again until the filming of season 4, that is if we get one."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way that we can see each other. There may be an event I can take you to in a few months."

"As your date?" Hugh let out a small laugh.

"Of course, as my date, I would be honored. We could also spend the weekend together. In the meantime, we can talk on the phone."

"Like how we did tonight?" Hugh laughed a bit again.

"I would love that as long as we both have privacy."

"Yes, of course. I can't believe we head back home tomorrow. I'll miss you, Mads."

"I'll miss you too, Hugh. It will be hard to say goodbye to you tomorrow."

Hugh got off the phone and cleaned up. He still couldn't believe the events of the day. He shared his first kiss with Mads. Even though it was an on-screen kiss, it felt real. There was a real connection. 

The phone sex was amazing as well. He knew they wouldn't have any alone time tomorrow, which is probably for the best. He is sure they would not be able to keep their hands off of each other.

He would fly back home tomorrow and knows he will miss Mads but the promise of seeing him in the future will keep him going. He fell asleep wondering about the weekend Mads has planned for them.


End file.
